FBI
The Federal Bureau of Investigation is law enforcament agent that operates under Departament of Justice with the main goal of protecting and defending the United States. Assembling with the Mogs At some point in 2001, the Mogadorian made contact with the FBI, sharing their existence as well as others and tells them they came to earth in search of some 'Individuals' who're been hiding on earth for nearly a decade. The Mogs offer them their weapons and technology, as well for iridium in exchange for their assistance in their hunt. (Add more details here) Surveillance at Paradise Ohio On January 11 2011, the FBI were sent to Paradise, Ohio, in investigation of an apparent 'TerroristAttack' on Paradise High School, caused by 'Henri and John Smith'. Agent Karen Walker and Noto are sent to question the Paradise residences, including Mark James and girlfriend of John Smith, Sarah Hart, unaware of their 'alliance' to John. A few weeks later they detained and interrogated Sarah with Agent David Purdy following Four's return to Paradise. Later when Sarah mysteriously 'disappears', following her release, Walker and Noto arrive at Mark's house and ask him if he knows what Sarah was doing the night she disappeared and break the news. Hunt for the Garde On March 8th, Walker and Purdy are able to track Four and Nine, presumably through their chests. They ambushed them in an abandoned house in West Virginia. During their arrest they try, but unsuccessfully in opening their chests, then John and Nine start to wind the agents up by laughing, breaking out of their own handcuffs, doing push ups and playing smart with them. They lock John and Nine up in glass cages in the back of their van. On the way, they revel their acknowledgement of the Garde and they have Sam and Sarah 'detained' The boys start to mess with them again, by moving Purdy's Mog cannon out of his hands with their minds and pinning him to their cage. When John and Nine claim their ready to escape, Walker, Purdy and a guard aim their weapons at them and John and Nine break out of their cages with ease and protecting themselves when the agents open fire at them. Suddenly the van rolls off the road and crashes down the hillside, flipping several times, throwing the agents around like rag dolls, severely injuring them. Four tries to get information about Sam and Sarah from Walker but she is slipping away, he goes outside to help Nine and when he returns Walker and the agents has disappeared. At some point between the events, a pair of agents were sent to the Mogs cave in West Virginia to pick up Sam Goode and take him to Dulce Base. One of them mumbles an apology as he clasps a pair of manacles over the scars on his wrist (Due to him being tortured). On March 10th, outside Dulce Base, they find Six dying from heat stroke from the desert, they take her, strap her down and Purdy (healing from his injuries) interrogates her for information on the rest Gardes whereabouts, he gets very impatient when Six denys any of it. Six manages to escape, fighting threw several soldiers, while looking for a way out Six learns Setrákus can transform into anyone and is thrown into cell with Sarah Hart. Later Walker (healing from her injuries) walks in to lead Six to battle Setrákus, before doing so she reveals her motives for assembling with the Mogs, that she's only interested in invincibility by using the alien weapons and iridium to be 'light years ahead of any other army on earth'. Battle of Dulce The government notice a bright beam of blue lights in the sky and realizes its the Garde, they send 4 helicopters and they encounter Nine and John in their Badge Ford Carton. But the car suddenly open fire from a gun turret from the hood and the Helicopters fire back, but are unable to take out John, due to a shield that informs from a bracelet. The Government send a convoy of vehicles towards the Garde, but Nine and BK easily up hand them with their minds and strength. The helicopters also open fire at another section of the desert, at Seven/Marina, Eight and Ella but they defect their missiles with their telekinesis and teleport to Johns side and help him and Nine finish off the rest of the convey. They run to a cactus where a secret entrance lies and climb in, they soon encounter a dozen mogs which they easily kill, they then come across a dozen soldiers, who open fire at them, but are easily overpowered when they stop the bullets with their minds and lifts them up dangling on the dome celling. They find Sarah in a cell and they come across a large doorway where they know Six is. As they're about to enter, they spot Walker and restrain her and in fear, she reveals she knows where the Garde's ship is located (although it's unknown whether she's telling the truth or just bluffing to keep the Garde from finding Six), Nine hangs her on the light fitting and Sarah is assigned to make sure she does not escape. While the Garde battle Setrákus and the Mogs, Walker some how escapes and soon discovers that Purdy had died from a heart attack and his body disintegrated, due to him taking MogPro. This leads Walker to change her opinion about the Mogs. She gathers a few rogue agents loyal to her and decides to go against the mogs. Allying with the Garde While they get ready to leave and to surveillance Ashwood Estates hoping to confront the mogadorians, Walker's agents find and capture Mark James, who has sneaked in the base to rescue Sarah, they put a sack over his head and take him in a room where Walker interrogates him and tells him that the Garde saved Sarah and destroyed the base. She claims that she didn't know Sarah was going to be taken and tells him about everything that's happened and that things have changed. During the interrogation, Agent Noto enters the room. Walker informs him that they will leave in the morning and orders him to load every asset they can from the base to their vehicles. He asks what they should do to the agents who are still loyal to the Mogs. She tells him to leave them behind and the FBI or the Mogs might eventually come and rescue them from the wreckage. When he asks what they should do to Mark, she tells him to release him after instructing him to lay low. Walker and her team of rogue agents make their way to Ashwood where they see a mog ship land on Ashwood Estates after the Garde seized the place. Thinking that the Garde might be in trouble she and her team goes to help them. When they arrive they aim their firearms at the garde, but after a warning from them, with Nine throwing a chair with telekinesis, having their pets 'Chimæras' howl at them and John creating a fireball, Walker tells her agents to stand down and walks up to them in surrender and is dragged into one of the houses by Six for interrogation and Walker tells them about what happened to Purdy and gives them information about MogPro. She tells them how Setrákus Ra convinced Bud Sanderson, the FBI director at the time with advanced medical and weapon technologies. She tells them that Ra made most of the world leaders including Sanderson young again with mog technology in an attempt to get them on to his side. She tells them that an invasion is happening in two days and asks the Garde's help. She tells them once the mogs arrive Sanderson and the other political leaders he bought off will convince the UN to surrender to the mogs. She asks the Garde to kill Sanderson and to convince the UN otherwise. A vast majority of Walker's agents stayed behind Ashwood to hold down the ford, using it as a base operations to coordinate their efforts to undermine Mogpro and to help Sam Goode's father, Malcolm go through some Mogadorian Archives, While Walker with some of the Garde head to New York. Loyal Mog Agents Meanwhile, Agents who're still loyal to the mogs were left behind in the wreckage at Dulce Base, they were eventfully rescued by either the Mogs of the FBI and they carry on their duties for the mogs. At some point near Dallas, they hack into communications of Mark James and a mystery individual, armed with mog blasters they confronted Mark and he tells them he is working with Walker who has gone underground for a special mission. He tells them Walker gave him a homing beacon and when pressed the button Walker will be here within a hour. He tells them it's mog tech and has weird symbols on it. The lead agent orders to take Mark away and takes out the grenade GUARD had sent him. Just as he presses the button Mark overpowers them and hits the floor. A telekinetic blast knocks the agents off the ground and disables their mog blasters. Mark makes a run for it and hopes in his truck just as the agents start to open fire with their regular weapons, managing to graze his arm and damage his truck. It remains to be seen of what will become of them after the war ends, they'll most likely be charged for treason. Skirmish in New York Walker, Four, Nine and Sam make their way along the M.25, where they rendezvous with 4 more agents. During the drive, John makes it clear he's not to kill Sanderson and instead is planning to convince him to help them, much to Walker's displeasure. Once they are at the hotel Sanderson is staying at, guarded by 3 mogs Walker tells them her agents will go in first and make a diversion. But their sneak attack is foiled when Nine, who was wearing Marina's dark gloves claps his hands and accidentally creates a sonic boom. Mogs open fire at the SUV's wounding the driver of Walker's, John manages to heal him and instructs him to turn the vehicle to block the road. Nine and Walker's agents manage to take out the rest of the mogs, while he, John and Walker make their way up the hotel, encountering more mogs along the way. They find Sanderson inside his room who is sick after being withdrawn from mog treatments. Sanderson tries to shoot himself but John stops the bullet at the last minute. Even Walker changes her mind about killing Sanderson. John heals Sanderson and asks his help to stop the invasion. Sanderson turns on the news where it is shown that Mog fleetships have settled over major cities around the world. On their way to the UN Building, Walker calls her agents to arrest the rest of the world leaders who are still loyal to the Mogs or to kill them if they resist. A Mogs warship is floating above the city, with the crowd blocking the vehicles way, 10 blocks from the building, Walker's agents escorts Sanderson to the UN building along with John, Nine and Sam on foot. She recruits the help of the cops who showed up after the attack on the hotel Sanderson was staying to clear a path for them to the UN. Soon the Mogship lands and Setrákus (in human form) and his granddaughter Ella (Who he kidnaped) walk on to a stage, where Sanderson instead of 'introducing' the mogs, reveals their true intentions on coming to earth and at that moment John and Nine jump on to the stage to rescue Ella and Walker and her agents aim their firearms at Setrákus. One of them opens fire causing the crowd to erupt in panic. During the fight, Walker, two of her agents and Sam get a perfect shot on Setrákus, but John who've learned that any harm inflicted on Setrákus will be done to Ella instead shoves them away with his telekinesis. Walker and her team later helped civilians in the city, but suddenly the mog ship open fire on the city. (It's unknown what happens to Walker and her team after that) Agents Karen Walker | Agent Trivia Appearances I Am Number Four (Mentioned Only) The Power of Six (Mentioned Only) The Rise of Nine The Fall of Five The Revenge of Seven Lost Files The Search of Sam (Mentioned Only) Return to Paradise The Fugitive Category:Humans Category:Organization